Zero the Dark Driver
by jetslinger333
Summary: Lelouch was kidnapped and modified as a weapon by SHOCKER he will experience the horror of the Rider War can he maintained his humanity or succumbed to madness. This is just a teaser ( Toriko x code Geass )
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Drive

It was the end of the black rebellion Lelouch was confronted by his best friend whom is now his enemy both pointed their weapon at each other ready to fire while the other unknown spectator ran away when finding out the truth behind the person wearing the mask. But unknown to the world another world have bigger plans for the dark prince along with the naïve princess.

* * *

Suzaku!

Lelouch

Both former best friends and now arch enemies fired at the same time but suddenly something happen everything around the area started to slowdown the bullets were moving slower it infected everyone including the fleeing red head.

"What's happening?" Lelouch trying to speak but it was hard the feeling was like swimming underwater heavy pressure.

"Lelouch is this one of your Geass" Suzaku thought.

It was then someone appeared six person emergence out of nowhere one who is a mixture bronze body armored and green with insect motif red eyes is kamen rider 4 carrying the body of Princess Euphemia whom Suzaku was shocked but could not move to intervene stopping someone from discretion her body . Another one was an elderly man with white long hair and dons a long black and red cape with his cane looking at his surrounding is the infamous Dr. Shinigami. The other wasn't human it looks like a skeleton wolf combined with an ice block is Roidmude 001 also known as Freeze. The next one was a man wearing a brown rain coat who looks like a scowl man with glasses he didn't like what he see. then someone wearing a bright red armored mixture with gold and another person whom look like a man wearing a bright red suit with a happy smile.

"It seems were not to late the specimen is here thus we can begin project dark" The elderly man said.

"I don't why but why brought her here she just baggage". Mars said

"Don't say that her heart is so pure and gentle and not being tainted by the outside world it makes my heart beat faster". Heart gentle caressing the princess cheek.

"What about this one this eleven coward whom wanted to die just because he wanted to stop bloodshed what a joke when he killed his own father and wanted changing the system of Britannia, such short sighted if the brat does become the knight of one he become the emperors enforcer subjugated other areas by himself". Mars pointing his blade at Suzaku necks he called Suzaku eleven because for being a hypocrite. For Mars he was war himself and know why all living things fought to obtain something freedom, fame, glory, money and honor but to Suzaku was like an insult for he fought to die to atone for what he did not moving forward.

"As much I wanted break him the truth of what really happen is that Lelouch never did Geass your beloved princess" Freeze whisper into Suzaku ear" it was a simple joke that he didn't know that his Geass would go uncontrollable the one called V.V. lead you here so that you would come a get your best friends you didn't know that you're a chess pieces but would you believe it was accident that cause you're beloved princess to be called massacre princess". the man chuckle evilly enjoying every moment feature shown by Suzaku.

Suzaku eyes were widen shocked he could believe that everything was an accident all those rage that burst and all this unknown people knows his secrets but he still could accept what Lelouch did.

"Freeze you should not spoiled the detail". Dr. Shinigami points the fact.

"Oh where's the fun in that if you can look the face of despair when finding out the truth isn't was it was on the victims face".

"If your talking about the emperor he is naive then this brat his so called project to reform the world after the blood emblem incident a world without lies he should use it to control instead something so trivial.

"I agree a world without lies how us Roidmude can evolve to the promise number without human emotions if everyone thinking the same thing" Heart reminding.

Mars just sheathed back his swords "how much I wanted to give this eleven brat a traitors death but that just only encourage it he sought death and I won't allowed to obtain it be to easy he isn't worth it. So simple minded like Shamubishe not thinking that if he can change the system it will be like trying to move a mountain".

Lelouch could move his body is trying to respond to everything all he can think about is his sister Nunnally that needs to be saved it was then he appeared IN FRONT OF HIM the white hair elderly man" you make a fine specimen my dear dark prince for your half-sister and you will be used to destroy the riders, do not worry you little sister is safe you will meet her eventually someday".

"Freeze don't forget what you need to do I would hate if someone came for answer on what happen here".

Understood as the Roidmude 001 fire a needle something on Suzaku necks he felt pain and then passed out " I input false memory that he killed Lelouch or Zero and was drowned no body was found just a few clothes no loss ends. Wait there something here" when Freeze was looking at the back cave then saw a rodent could move because of the density shift "it's nothing just some rodent "it was then a mirror image started to move towards all six person then and disappear without a trace at the same time kallen was shocked seeing some kidnapped both Lelouch and Euphemia and no one would believe her if she told them six people non of them were human it was like those sci-fi movie.

* * *

S.H.O.C.K.E.R. (Sacred Hegemony Of Cycle Kindred Evolutionary Realm) secret base underground base hidden in the Antarctica

Both specimen were put in the capsule to be altered into kaizo ningen to fight against the riders in the Rider War . The one with pink hair was naked submerge in blue liquid attached with wires in the inside sleeping peacefully while the other one submerge in green liquid was being shocked with electricity or torture for compability with the nano machine, the dark prince screamed at the top of his lungs as the pain he never imagined continued.

"Freeze why didn't you erase his memory about his sister you erase everything" the good Dr. asked.

"He needed a Drive hope is the only thing keeping him sane he is useless if die to early and turn into vegetables after that then I erase his memory permanently and finally obtained the evolution that I lost after reviving from the underworld". Freeze who is now talking in his human persona.

"The subjects shows potential is probably because his higher brain activity and Intelligence I also provided the body something a contingency plan if needed to build more armies if the boy let's just say intercourse with the opposite sex the child will be perfect like the father smart, stronger , faster and healthier to increase its numbers if we lost our main specimen.

"You are devious Dr. a face like that who could resists, is the DD ready".

"It's almost ready I need to tune fine adjustments first".

"What about the princess it be a problem if no one's there to helped guide her to the proper path "

" I already pick a person or handmaid to guide her to the proper route".

"It's the snake isn't it".

"Why not, better why then her, her loyalty of servitude is endless as long she doesn't remember if not I prepared a killed switch for anything inconvenience to happen". " I also already prepared her Driver, she just needs a few music lesseon".

"Did Albino retrieve her soul from C world".

"He already retrieve it before it could be merge and the code bares didn't suspect a thing".

"Excellent a pure soul ready to paint into our image it will be glorious".

"I leave to your project doctor but you better hurry up the War is getting nearer ".

I agree **Project Zero** and **Project Princess** must be completed .

* * *

This is just something I had in mind when watching the new trailer movie kamen rider drive it similar to the Code Tekka by kyugan but unlike being crushed he was kidnapped along with his half sister for experiment . Shocker just needed another body to use so is no shock they would kidnapped. This a teaser cannot continue the fic until watch the movie first. So pleas e review.


	2. Who's that guy

They say, who's that guy

"You are defeated lord Guilford any last words to say before I end you pathetic life" Zero pointing his blade gunner.

"Only one if you allow my men withdraw unharmed"

"Lord guilford you cannot. "one of the soldiers trying reason

"I lost the duel and the victors has the right to choose what to do"

"If that is your wish then I allowed it" as Zero rise his sword gun ready to cut down Guilford it was then something throw at zero weapon losing its grip causing it to fall . He then look at the preparatory and gaped it was none other than kamen rider 3 ( sango)" this is enough zero you won you don't need to killed someone like him". The spectators were wondering who was him and how he knows zero but makes that person to be intimidated is the sound of chain on both his arms and legs making disturbing noise.

"Why not Sango you should know the rules of duel winner takes all" Zero reply back to sango.

"True, but it would be to easy killing him it's better you let him life in shamed including that assassin". Pointing at Rolo.

"For once agree with you live in shame is better than dying with honor, lord Guilford I let you live to spread the word of your defeat and this small assassin who fail to assassinate me, but if you do not submit I will killed every Britannia military here without remorse".

"Lord guilford just bowed his head in shame he has no choice but to comply to zero demands if he refuse every will be killed he gritted his teeth hard.

"I take that as a yes, from know own Guilford I let you live in shame and it was I KAMEN RIDE DARK ZERO defeated you without using any knightmare!". Zero announce loudly allowing to everyone here his declaration.

"Were done here " Zero just turn his back like a boss as every Japanese cheered that Zero once again did a miracle of defeating the might of Britannia without using a knightmare but using that strange armor and car. As they look around it " how did you find me" Zero asked " I didn't she did" Sango reply.

Then suddenly a magic red cicle appear from above the sky it was then she appear with her majestic white robe floating down slowly like angel as white feathers were faulting around Zero sighed after seeing her how mush she like being over dramatic with her entry. Everyone on the other hand was shocked seeing something so extraordinary came down from the heaven including both Japanese and Britannia as she landed gracefully shiro walk towards a certain person " I know I will find you zero".

"But how did you find me dimension travel isn't easy as time traveling"

"Your ring is what allows me to find you that I gifted for you".

Meanwhile rolo was recovering he could not miss this chance when zero was completely occupied to stab zero as he took a knife ready to use his Geass it was then the shift cars ram him from behind as he skied in front of Shiro mohoutsukai

'Such tenacity you really wanted to killed so much brat try next time".

"No, wait a have a better Idea" it was then shiro played her Hamelcane flute the music created a beautiful and somehow sound and it's affecting both Guildford and Rolo and other Britannia in the are as well. "I put a curse on those Britannia if they tried to killed or harm any one they will felt pain unimaginable pain so why not give a try".

Sango toss a gun toward rolo" come on give it a try" , the asssain doesn't belive that something like that would happen sure he believe in Geass but curses is a differetbn story as he pick a gun ready to killed zero he then felt the pain it was like someone grab his heart squeezing it hard, his head was like someone knock it with a hammer multiple times as he cough blood from his mouth and nose like a river it was when he let go of the weapon the pain stopped but he felt weak.

"This also imply to all Britannia that were here if you killed someone you died called it poetic justice", among the military growled that if they tried to killed someone or harm they will die so there only option is to fight without killing anyone of course the Japanese that heard this just smiled how the Britannia were humiliated even more a military group can't killed. "lets go were are done here"

"wait what about that" sango pointed towards the Vincent knightmare that zero had it's cockpit cut open. "It be a waste leaving it like that you won spoils of war

"I agree shiro you know what to do"

 **Yes levitate, understand**

As a circle appear on top of the Vincent it levitate from the ground doing the impossible everyone was speechless it on that day this world first caught glimpse of the rider power first hand. Those who are watching remain silent first. Guilford knew this zero was different o different the way he carried was like a warrior and the killing intent that he unleashed was dangerous. At the same time Medusa was tying up lose ends as she kills every OSI member that were wearing disguise it was easy to distinguish when you can absorb their memories and mana and know who are they but of course she makes sure nobody saw her. in the knight of round lounge Suzaku can only gaped that person whom was zero the way he carried itself was frightening and dangerous he cant stop thinking that someone like him wield such power and they are other like him that can do the impossible.

* * *

Everyone in the Chinese federation embassy were celebrating being free after held captive for a long time it was until they saw zero walking gracefully along with two unknown person almost look just like him.

"Zero who are they"

"They are comrades that I fought together you don't have to worry"

"Oh come on zero you know where more than just comrades" Shiro just hugging his arm that just irked kallen.

"I came here by accident and some has to look out for him" Sango said.

"But zero we have question that needed to be answered especially why did you abandon us" Chiba said as everyone also question about it.

"Everything you wanted to know I will discuss in a few minutes later, I need to have a word with shiro and sango" and just like that they dissapear in the embassy

"Who are they?" one of the asked again

"I don't know but that aura the one with the blue suit was a battle harden soldier the way he moves was like he fought for along time".

"What about the white one?"

"I can feel anything from her is like there nothing". Todoh just examine the new group.

"I don't like her" Kallen just glare towards shiro.

"Why". Ohgi asked.

"I don't know why she just irritates me"

"One thing for certain it must important for them that zero trust".

"But we manage to obtain something from Britannia a new mass production knightmare"

* * *

This Is just a teaser after I watched the movie **Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3** the appearance of 3 is what I think suitable in the code geass world as a mentor to Lelouch he has that mature feeling and the concept that involves with code geass morale. Like I said before I still can't continue until I watch the movie **Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future** and a new rider makes his appearance kamen rider ghost that has mysterious aura.


	3. The child of Zero

Potential specimen

It was a dark large room it has the latest advance technology used like some kind of mad scientist live here a Dr. Frankenstein laboratory version as the story told his quest for knowledge that would seek forbidden knowledge and method but more advance than normal there sitting on a chair looking at the hologram console was all the files of the kaizo ningen project that were being for… I mean volunteered to be altered by their own will for the organization shocker. It was then a person came inside the room if you look closely the person was wearing a black knight uniform with blue hair but his face is hidden in the shadow.

"Roidmude 044 you have return from the alternative earth I get that you obtain the things I want the" Dr. didn't wipe an eyelash seeing the android.

"Yes Dr. I have collected all data for the specimen that you wanted to acquire" as he showed the files of every woman in both organizations black knight's and Britannia.

"Excellent all we need to do is wait I just hope few others would be patient before we begin our attack on world of Geass". It was a code name given to the alternative world every shocker that target a world would name a code based on the unknown supernatural power they discovered secretly and other things example like Gallia during the Europa War II the existence of Valkyrie powerful maidens who would wield god like powers they called that world code name Valkyrie.

"May I know why you knew that zero will return to his home world".

"Called it a hunch or more like fate wanted him back to fight or die back in his world after all" it was through his strategic planning that this war is in a statement. Do these women pose the gene, that I needed for them to create the specimen?"

" Yes Dr. after blending in the organization black knight and Roidmude 072 in Britannia we have collected the information that you have wanted to use.

The first is kallen kozuki or karen stadfield a devicer for the Guren mk 2 she's athletic and ace pilot her battle has nickname her the crimson lotus as she won many battles against Britannia knightmares her loyalty is to zero which is no problem to convince.

"Second Milly Ashford as you may know she doesn't possess the genes we wanted but it's her heritage what would interest you the prototype Ganymede as the Ashford design the first knightmare it would be troublesome if we try to steal it, lord Ashford has declined from selling it to many other corporation including the Avalon research devision and a failsafe install would destroy all the data if stolen but the family is desperate to obtain their noble title the only way to obtain by renouncing their claim for nobility or married to it as you know our prince is currently disguise as a noble.

"Third Rakshata Chawla as you know she's a scientist the one who design the Gurren we could use her brain and intelligence for the specimen her weirdness calling all her knightmare children but she also thirst for new knowledge to increase her children capabilities" 044 sarcastic saying "and the prince can convince her to help with the needs with her all women can't resist a charming of our prince".

"Fourth Cornelia a ruthless general but and excellent commandeering we could use her but as you know she hold a grudge with the prince it would be no problem if she discover that Euphemia is alive more or a less the prince just need to let her guard down by convincing about the emperor secrets that he cause her downfall".

"Fifth Sumeragi kaguya of the five houses of Kyoto her charisma with diplomatic conversation is good enough to convince people but of course she's easy to be influence to become zero wife and her lineage to a powerful respected group".

"C.C. or Cera Celestial an immortal witch that granted geass to anyone so that she could die her experience and immortality is what would intrigue a child that is both human and immortal a hybrid unlike the homunculus wiseman created".

"Cecile Croomy is also a scientist in truth she has the potential and was the first idea to create the float system but her ability is halted by the earl pudding since she had to take care of him every time and being his boss except her bizarre cooking she's totally fine".

"Very good are they others we could use".

"They are other but have problems Tian zi the empress has the potential through her lineage but she still lack to be control a naïve child unless our prince is into lolicon. Nina Einstein is completely unstable even if she's a genius, Shirley fennete would be choose for her brains but she's a complete klutz, the knight of round are completely loyal to the emperor it won't due and others are just not posing the one thing we want".

As the good doctor reading he then picked a round with blonde hair "This one will still do"

"Are you sure sir" the android wanted confirmation that he didn't hear wrong "Monica kruszewski is a knight of round their loyalty is like an iron chain complete unbreakable".

"No, her chain is still weak since she just being promoted unlike the other chain are unbreakable all we need to do is shaved the chain slowly until it rust and break you can do that".

"That I can but it's the Geass the emperor possess is the problem he just needs to wipe her memory every time she has doubts I would be surprise if he makes her soo loyal that she willing to follow the emperors plan ".

"Not to worry I have a plan and it involves you being a doctor influence her mind slowly". "I will debrief for you tomorrow SHADE" it was the form that 044 evol halfway as his head to toes covered in cloak that hide his face.

"I have a question why could we just kidnapped this women and use them like a breeding pen it would be simple"

"That would be your thinking we need for them to born the specimen naturally we can't risk the child that was born to be hurt and it must be him they do it with him. A child that was born can be easily painted in our image as their color is still pure white, unlike all previous kaizo ningen are like painted pictures that we painted on it again and again until there's nothing at all, and the picture is so tainted that it destroy the original".

"You know that person is his half-sister is sure is not immoral to things like this sure I heard few worlds that do this kind of thing is normal the Targaryen in the land of Westeros are into incestuous relationship to keep blood pure as you know the side effect is Targaryen madness and a rebellion happen".

"I would not care if he did it with his mother no I make him do it with his mother if she were alive as long he produce the result for shocker I don't care if he bangs every females in the black knights, Britannia and others if he can produce the child that would help to win this war, and for your question the land of Westeros doesn't possess the technology to help with the madness and their people are to paranoid we could invaded but we let them destroy each other first .I suggest you return makes sure nobody suspect a thing including bandou.

"Understood" just like that Shade vanish leaving only Dr. Shinigami looking at the files. Roidmude 044 was a droid influence by Dr. shinigami when 044 was damage he took the liberty of using him and others as well unlike bandou he doesn't care what happen to the Roidmude he just create more he only cares the one who reach its ultimate evolution".

In truth time is running out the Worms and Roidmude are getting impatient to invade the world of Geass this was a secrete that only him and few Roidmude since both kaijin are specialize in infiltration . In shocker there is no camaderie it was a competition who was the best and strongest in shocker. Unlike the Darwinism the strong trample the weak their motto is the weak must be stronger to devour the strong one and another strong one. Motivation is the key to progress for progress is reach our supremacy.

* * *

As you can this is still a teaser as you know shocker are more into creating the ultimate taboo so is no surprise that he would do it but how he do it is in the story when the movie is out. Review from **mashu sukotto** I keep that in mind with the translator, at first I wanted to use kamen rider wiseman but I change the name that I need a name for the carbuncle phantom is not like the organization going to called him carbuncle phantom it needs a powerful name so use wiseman, second The name Shiro and Zero rhythms I could have use Kuro but it sounded lame. The ring wizard was a mistake I forgot to look at it since this is just a teaser. I cannot continue until I watch the movie. some of the world I mention are from the game Valkyrie chronicles and tv series Game of thrones.


	4. Unravel

Unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure

Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi ( a scene Lelouch with his hair turning white sitting on a chair with his face down the entire background was the black space filled with stars shining with two earths between them )

Boku no naka ni dare ga iru no ( then the camera zoom towards Lelouch face as his long shoulder hair fluttered by the wind frowning )

Kowareta kowareta yo, kono sekai de ( an image of Euphemia wearing black clothes like koyomi looking at the horizon as her dress and hair flutter by the wind then zoom with a expressionless emotion)

Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni ( this time it was Kyoichiro Kuroi wearing his civilian clothes just like in the movie watching the sky pondering the events that happenings)

Music background played with Kyoichiro Kuroi punching the screen as it cracks then the background change with character faces with their natural expression started with Lelouch, Euphemia, Suzaku, C.C. , Kuroi Kallen, Ohgi, Todoh, Schnizel, Jeremiah, Nunally, Kaguya, Xing ke, Gino, Anya, Rolo, Cornelia, Charles, Bismarck, Dr. Shinigami and Mariene. With the title Code geass Kamen Rider Dark Drive)

Kowareta boku nante sa ( Lelouch walking slowly wearing his Ashford uniform at his reflection was Kamen Rider Dark Drive persona )

Iki wo tomete ( Euphemia wearing a female Asford uniform walking on the side with her reflection of Shiro mahoutsukai)

Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo (Kyoichiro Kuroi leaning behind a building with the reflection Kamen Rider Sango leaning.

shinjitsu sae ( then the masked Zero appear )

FREEZE ( The mask left side cracked revealing the red bird sigil)

Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai anata wo mitsukete ( the appearance of the group black knights, Ashford Academy , Britannia, Shocker organization then finally the riders from 1 UNTIL ghost )

Yurete yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa, ( Dark drive running around slicing and firing his blade gunners towards the Britannia knigtmare and then Tridoron next jump colliding with a knightmare smashing it)

Sukitootte mienaku natte, ( shiro slashing with her Hamelcane and playing with it like a flute as it conjurer a powerful shock wave knocking knightmares easily)

Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo (Sango performing rider kick towards a knightmare as it exploded upon contact then he jump in the air again performing rider chop slicing another knightmare into two).

Mitsumenaide ( As three rider are back to back surrounded by enemies )

Dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo ( an image of zero being tied up with chain along with the logo shocker behind it as he struggle to break the chain that binds him and succeed )

Oboeteite boku no koto wo ( Zero twisted the key then pushed a button from the shifts brace and finally pulling the lever as he jump aiming towards the camera with his finisher )

* * *

This is I wanted to do since some fic has the anime op so I want to try one of course I don't expect much the song unravel is from the anime Tokyo ghoul it has that dark feeling for the Dark Drive persona I found it to be right.


	5. Toriko

Code geass x toriko

It was during the time when the Kurugi Shrine was bombed the two royal siblings were sent to another world similar to earth but filled with dangerous plants and beast the irony was those dangerous plants and beast taste delicious. It was during Ichiryu journey along with his four disciple that one day would called the four heavenly kings, they meet the royal siblings at the highway where they were going at first Lelouch was weary one of them since the president was taller and scary looking however with a lot of convincing with Nunnally help he was able to relax around them he told them about where his from normal people would think the story was utterly ridiculous but not Ichiryu he have live to long and seen my strange things in his life. So he decided to adopt both Lelouch and Nunnally and trained them to be his successor during their journey they share stories on how his world was and the royals siblings predicament, Ichiryu was frustrated hearing such statement the emperor exiled his own children and wage war on the country so that they could survive but what got him more furious is the strong must devour the weak to survive and conquering other nation stripping their rights, culture, and name calling as numbers, all the philosophy this emperor was wrong even the weakest can be the strongest one day is how he became strong through training and discipline. As they journey together Lelouch learned about the gourmet age where delicious food can be found anywhere in the world that sometimes need to be captured Lelouch found it to be sceptical until they found a field filled with daisy flowers made out of biscuit, mushroom pudding, cotton candy tree, and natural chocolate fountain it was weird it was like the twilight zone of Alice in Woderland except filled with foods Nunnally kind of like the place . He learn about the other four Toriko the gluttony a guy that easts anything without any manners but his heart was in the right place, Sani the one's that like beautiful things he was very attached to Nunnally saying how beautiful she is, Coco was being a gentleman , very smart and cunning how he easily beat Lelouch in chess Zebra just kept to himself, Lelouch was trained under Ichiryu supervision of course he gave him a handicapped because of that skinny body of his, he was thinking sending him to learn Food Honor with his level IQ the boy could grasp it in two months if he has the patient.

During their journey they finally arrive Life a country filled with natural healing remedies that probably can help heal Nunnally legs is how Lelouch meet Bloodstained Yosaku the no rules guy rough and brash how he scoffed seeing how skinny Lelouch was of course he told Lelouch to bring a broom and he hard time do it. Curing Nunnally legs was easy it need to regenerate the spine and rehabilitation learning how to walk is necessary but the eyes condition was different, the Saiseiya said that there is something psyche that's causing her to go blind and it wasn't trauma and order to do this she need to use her own willpower to do it. After explaining healing her legs and rehabilitation Nunnally decided that she wants to be a Saiseiya it wasn't just about their profession but also how she could help others Yusaku laugh hard he never heard such sweet words before so it decided that Nunnally will be trained under Yusaku of course Lelouch protest but his sister insist that they will meet each other when they are stronger a siblings promise.

Lelouch train under Ichiryu even more ruthless since there no sweet Nunnally to hear him scream in terror or bring her to any danger zone and it was a hellish training that day Lelouch had to do more training that he have done, carrying giant boulders, running for his life and fighting a danger beast bare handed. He learned about Gourmet Cells are special, highly adaptive cells first discovered and harvested from the Gourmet Jellyfish by the Bishokushin Acacia 605 years ago. The cells have extreme regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities, such that when implanted into the cells of another living thing they can enhance it in various ways, work for him as his body starting to adapt and becoming muscular and stronger he even created a technique knife like Toriko but unlike Toriko his knife can cut smooth like a kitchen knife , Lelouch can cook that makes more essential a bishokuya and a chef at the same time plus with his higher IQ he can learn many techniques like Toriko kugi punch but unlike Toriko he can only use 50 percent of power toriko 120 percent over his own limit.

When Lelouch was fourteen he finally meet his sister again which by the why he fainted seeing how muscular and bigger than she once were and she can finally see again, her hair was still longer except she was taller than her brother not only that she has an air of confidence and sweetness. It was then both of them duel except he was holding back and Nunnally didn't take it so well she use knocking on him causing him to be still for 24 hours so the entire gang decided to prank him, Nunnally doodle on Lelouch face with a marker it was then Toriko hand an Idea to dress up Lelouch with female clothes and they all agree as he was treated like a dress up doll, Lelouch learned that day to never ever make Nunnally angry again.

In time he earned his name the Phantom knife chef while Nunnally the gentle princess. One day Lelouch bite more than he could chew when battling a Bishokukai his opponent exploded suddenly plummeting him somewhere unknown when he woke in the ghetto and saw where he was Lelouch has returned back to his previous world.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!".

* * *

The battle in Narita was a complete disaster in favour of Zero and the black knights as he decimated the entire platoon of knightmares only using his hands and feet while the black knights attack from behind using the pincer movement . The Sutherland were cut horizontal and vertically leaving no time for them to be eject the entire armies were cut to pieces while some were crushed including Guilford his frame was crushed from the front it was like being hit by wracking ball with a jackhammer unable to escape as the injection system was malfunction, hearing her knight demise Cornelia rush to killed the one who killed him but was defeated and captured leaving a mighty blow to Britannia as the goddess of victory was defeated by one person without using a knightmare. The Lancelot was torn to pieces since Suzaku was holding back and Lelouch felt insulted when facing him the Varis rifle was slow compare to level 23 bugs beast he first cut the left leg and right arm smoothly that not even the pilot knew he was cut then he cut the other arms and legs and let it felt then he gave a final blow 7 hits kugi punch but the cockpit ejected not before he turned it to scrap blowing to pieces leaving the head as a souvenir at the same time the early pudding faited seeing his Lancelot in pieces . The airstrike that was suppose to came when Cornelia was captured were also destroyed by Lelouch homing knife no VTOL was spared the battle was a massacre tanks were cut and crushed; armies were slash and no mercy for the wicked.

At the Britannia side it was a losing end with the Spear of the empire dead along with the destroyed Lancelot and Cornelia's capture it demoralize the Britannia empire especially area 11 and with the goddess of victory not seen in a week raise the spirit of the EU to counter attack. Princess Euphemia lashes at Suzaku for failing to save her sister. Suzaku felt angry and ashamed not only the Lancelot was destroyed but letting Zero capturing the viceroy however the real question was can he beat that monster called Zero a person that slice a mountain with his bare hands and crushed knightmares like tin cans, that would impossible the intimidation Zero unleash causing Suzaku to be afraid as his arms were sweating and won't stop shaking that includes other Britannia officer somewhat shaken traumatize and afraid the kept muttering Oni. The second wave attack happen when Zero was waiting on the hills eating, proven worthless as Britannia lost 80 percent of military power thus allowing the black knights attacking multiple military bases crippling the military power in are 11 as such Zero manage to obtain Kyushu and Kyoto as his territory.

The witch of Britannia was captured and held under the Ashford building when she open her eyes " Zero!" Was the only thing she saw the mask vigilante that was complete unstoppable how he shrug bullet fire like it wiping sweat, destroying knightmare like aluminium cans and punching her soldiers like domino's was having a meal while looking at her.

"You haven't change one bit, you still the rash person I know, it was like how you willing to follow Mariene like a puppy at Aries villa once".

"Who are you how do you know about that"

" Seriously I gave you a hit and still asking the same question, It has being a while sister or ten years" as zero removed the masked revealing the black raven hair it was more shinier silkier and a bit long.

"Your Lelouch why?" Cornelia eyes widen in shock seeing her beloved sibling that thought died.

"If you're talking why I fought you all? or is it about where I have been all this time?"

"Both answer, is it out of revenge Nunnally died during the invasion, so your blaming on Britannia"

"No, She's safe somewhere very far away from the reaches of Britannia along with someone that I can trust not only that she has grown strong she probably can beat you with only using one finger without breaking a sweat.

"Why are you fighting our people? Don't tell me you're the one who killed Clovis?!"

"No, I'm not fighting without reason I came back to clean up the mess that Charles made, Clovis was a coward he was willing to slaughtered innocent to hide his pet project your men died since they attack and killing innocence there is no honor killing the defenseless in Shinjuku the death of Guilford was unintentional you know how he knows his duty a soldiers died on the battlefield".

"You make sound like you being to one".

"I did but it was more like rabid beast trying rip me to shreds and killer plants turning me to fertilizer" he chuckle remembering the gruesome training he had under Ichiryu.

She was confuse " Then way are doing this for the eleven becoming a terrorist just to spite our father "

" No, like I said I'm cleaning up the mess, I meet a great man he was like a father figure to me it through him that I'm what I am, as such I need to clean up this mess it's my responsibility, sister the reason why you become a military leader is because of Euphey I know with you becoming a military leader the emperor doesn't need to touch Euphy using her a political pawn. Not only that you willing slaughtered innocence out of anger it highly immature of you".

Cornelia wanted to say something but what Lelouch said was all true.

"Anyway I'm giving you three choice one is I will release you and leave japan, two I killed you and this will all over or three join me to finding the truth of my mother's death to find the truth of our father and stopping this mess your choice I'm giving you five minutes".

The option was unfavorably if she leave's area 11 she will be branded as a coward would lose morale, and shamed the Britannia Royal line if she dies this will leave Euphemia alone and vulnerable to anyone she will be use as a bargaining chip but Lelouch won't do that however he was willing to killed Clovis Cornelia can't take any chances ( In truth Lelouch is bluffing fighting against danger beast is easier to make a poker face ) than only leaves option 3 she adorned marine vi Britannia and wanted to search but no clues could be found, so she decided to go along.

"Very well I joined you but under the condition that Euphey is left alone".

"Good answer" it was when she was untied that Cornelia was ready to strike Lelouch from behind when he turned his back complete vulnerable enough to incapacitated he just need some time of rehabilitation, when she tried to knock him down all she got was a broken hand.

"Seriously you seen me broke your lance with my barehands and you still want to fight in that case you need to be punish" as Lelouch carried her like a fireman to his room " let go of me Lelouch this instant" Cornelia struggling in vane, that he first prepared for Cornelia when he enter and lock the doors and toss her on the bed she was stun " Don't worry it's my first time and we all have the time in the world I'll be a bit Gentle " screams of ecstasy and pleasure could be heard for 10 ten straight hours without stopping meanwhile a certain green hair resident just didn't care she was eating pizza that Lelouch cooked, it was more delicious than buying.

* * *

I got this idea when reading **The Flash Knife Goddess by Split-Girl** along with **A New Road Of Hope by RealmOfEmptiness** so why not, if you have read the manga toriko you know how brutal the training is. This idea that using harsh training and gourment cells to make you stronger, at the same time Nunnally is safe and stronger. At first I wanted to make a saint seiya crossover then I change my mind.


End file.
